Becoming Something Else
by SweetAndSensible
Summary: What happens when the casts of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls get turned into their Halloween costumes and don't know how to turn back? Sonny and Chad are stuck Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming? Tawni and Portlyn are *gasp* UGLY! Nico's gone Gaga?


**Inspired by an episode by goosebumps, not gonna say which one:D Of course there's Channy! hehe, and don't worry it's not scary (I think) **

SPOV

"I want you all to get more into the halloween spirit and get Condor Studios more publicity, which is why I'm making you all have a matching costume with someone from the opposite show!" Mr. Condor ordered as the casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! just nodded nervously.

"Good! You all agree so I don't have to cancel any shows! I will pick your partner and you will all choose your costumes out of this hat," he said pointing to the hat on his desk. "You and your partner will attend the annual Condor Studios halloween bash together and do _all_ the activities required. Understood?"

"Yes" "Of course" "Alright" everyone mumbled together unexcitedly. I actually think it'll be fun- well as long as I'm not with Chad, but how likely is tha-

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe," Mr. Condor said interrupting my thoughts. Ugh! Of course I get Chad of all people! I look over and he's smirking.

"Thinking about how lucky you are to be paired with the one and only CDC, huh Munroe?"

"Pshh, yea right Chad, like that'll ever happen," I said and he just chuckled.

"Whatever you say Sonny..."

"Will you two BE QUIET!" Mr. Condor barked, "I'm trying to say the rest of the names but you two keep interrupting so shut it!" Chad and I both looked down at our feet sheepishly.

"Now where was I...oh yes! Tawni and Portlyn, Nico and Ferguson, Grady and Chasity, and Zora will be with Skylar!" I heard several groans but Mr. Condor just ignored them.

"Now select one person to come up and pick your costumes out of the hat!" Mr. Condor said. Chad, not wanting to be the one to follow rules did the opposite and just stayed in his seat. I sighed and circled around the hat followed by Portlyn, Nico, Chasity, and Zora.

Zora reached her hand in first, being the most anxious ,and looked at the piece of paper.

"Oh cool! Witch and warlock! Now I can make this costume as creepy as I want!" Zora cackled and ran off to who knows where. Skylar just stared blankly at us all then ran out, probably creeped out by being paired with Zora.

Next was Portlyn to stick her hand in. "Ahhh, no no no, I am not dressing up like THAT!" Portlyn screamed.

"What is it!" Tawni shouted trying to steal the paper out of her hands then gasped when she saw it. "Mr. Condor, I do NOT do nerd!" Tawni screeched.

"You will follow the rules or your FIRED!" Mr. Condor shouted and Tawni put her hands out in defense.

"Okay, okay...Gosh don't have a hissy," she mumbled and luckily he didn't hear.

Nico reached into the hat when Tawni finally finished her temper tantrum and pulled out a paper. "Whoa whoa whoa, Lady Gaga and Katy Perry? We are DUDES! Man, why'd that have to be in there!"

"Seriously dude! You had to pick the worst one in there! What's wrong with you!" Ferguson continued as Chasity put her hand in. She and Grady would be Alice and the Mad Hatter, which I think is a pretty good costume compared to the others. I'm just scared to see what Chad and I have to do.

Nervously I put my hand in and pulled out the last paper. In fear of what it would be I just gave it straight to Chad and he blushed right after reading it.

"So, what are we?" I asked him and he handed me the paper. I looked down and there it was in writing, _Sleeping Beauty and her Prince Charming_.

Oh dear this is awkward.

**What'd you guys think? Its really late out so it might not even be good cause I'm too lazy to reread it, but tell me your thoughts. This story has a really good plot to it, it just hasn't appeared yet, maybe next chapter? **

**To anyone who reads my other storys To Be 5 Again and Letters To Heaven, I'll have new chappys up later today, I promise:D**


End file.
